Unexpected love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Kim finds love...with Shego?
1. Shego?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

 **Unexpected love**

 **21 year old Kim Possible drive her car across Texas. She wear a tight dark-red top and baggy blue denim jeans and her typical boots.**

"That was a tough mission. It's gonna be nice to get home and get some well-needed time off. I think I will try to find someone to do 'the sexy bed-tango' with. Last time I made love was over 4 months ago." mumbles Kim.

Kim discovered a few years ago that she's gay so she broke up with Ron and his schlong was worthless for sex anyway. Kim did have a crush on Monique, but she died in a car accident a year ago.

"Damn! Why the crap did Mo have to die?" says Kim in anger.

Sometimes when alone, Kim masturbates to the memory of Monique.

"I need to move the fuck on and forget. Mo's dead and there's nothing I do to change that. She can't be brought back to life." says Kim.

Kim wish she'd had sex with Monique before Monique's death.

"Oh, shit...Monique was so fucking erotic." says Kim.

Kim is getting horny.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Kim.

10 hours later, Kim is back home in her apartment.

"Alright, a bath and a drink would feel good." says Kim as she takes off her clothes, open a bottle of wine and then fill up the bathtub with nice warm water and some rose perfume.

She climb in and takes a seat and drink some wine.

"Mmm! Spanish wine, my favorite." says Kim with a sexy smile.

Kim feels good.

"I wish Mo was here." says Kim.

Kim look down at her boobs. Over the past 4 years her boobs have grown quite the amount, from size A plus to nearly DD.

"Holy shit. I'm an equipped slut." says Kim in positive surprise.

She had almost fogotten how her body had developed.

"Yes!" moans Kim as she feel the smooth water against her pussy.

Kim is very sexual and proud of it.

The next day Kim eat lunch at a local sushi-place when she sees someone who seem familiar.

It's a woman with long black hair, but Kim can't remember who it is.

"Excuse me, do we know each other?" says Kim as she tap gently on the woman's shoulder as she walk past Kim's table.

"What a surprise, Kimmie. Never thought we'd meet again." says the woman as she turn around, takes off her dark sunglasses and reveal her face and now there's not a single doubt about who it is.

It's none other than Shego.

"Shego? Holy shit. You're..." begins a confused Kim.

"...dead...? No." adds Shego.

"I saw you fall to your death after I knocked you off that mountain in Peru." says Kim.

"Sorry. That was a holographic projection. I had brainwashed you to think it was real. At the time you thought you saw me die, I was actually miles away in Italy." says Shego.

"Oh, okay. Why are you telling me this?" says Kim.

"Because that's the least I can do to make up for all the pain and crap I've caused you, Kim." says Shego. "You remember me as evil and naughty. That's no longer what I am. These days I am a good person as long as I take my anti-darkness meds."

"Anti-darkness meds?" says Kim surprised.

"Yes, a little something created by Professor Arlo Devon from Italy and his wife last year." says Shego.

"Shego, how can I trust you after all you've done?" says Kim.

"Let me show you that I've left my days as an evil bitch behind me." says Shego as she lean down and gives Kim an erotic kiss. "See ya around, sweet Kimmie. I have to leave now."

Shego disappear in a flash of green light.

"That weird..times two. I mean, first Shego's alive, and then she's nice as well. So fucking weird." says Kim.

Kim eat her sushi, drink her coffee and then walk home.

She can't understand why Shego is no longer evil.

"The damn bitch must be trying to trick me like shit. Yeah, that's what is going on, for sure. Shego can not be good." says Kim.


	2. Friendship

The next day.

Kim eat breakfast when suddenly someone knocks on the door to her apartment.

"Damn!" says Kim in anger, very unhappy that someone whow up in the middle of breakfast time.

Kim throw on a red t-shirt, zip up her skinny jeans and open the door.

To her big suprise, Shego stands there.

"Hi, Kim. You got time to talk?" says Shego with a smile that is not the evil sadistic smile that Kim is so used to see on Shego's face, instead it's a sweet friendly smile.

"Shego, what are you doin' here? How did you find me?" says Kim in a hard serious tone.

"Calm down. I'm no longer your enemy." says Shego.

"Alright, you get fair chance, but a single trick and I'll send you straight to prison." says Kim.

"Deal." says Shego. "Please, can I come in...?"

"Okay." says Kim as she allow Shego to enter the apartment.

Shego pull off her yellow leather jacket and toss it on the floor.

Shego no longer wear her green suit, instead she has on a pink tank top and black latex tights.

"So, tell me everything. Start at the start, woman." says Kim.

"Well...after you and Ron returned from Peru when you thought I was dead, I realized that being evil didn't really lead anywhere so I decided to try to be good. At first it failed, but last year after Doctor Devon gave me anti-darkness meds it went a lot better and now I take 'em once a day and that keeps me sweet." says Shego.

"Oh, so what did Drakken say about your change from evil to sweet...?" says Kim.

"He was not happy at all, but I was never afraid of him." says Shego.

"I know. Cool that being sweet hasn't made you weak." says Kim.

"Thanks, Kimmie. I killed Drakken and then I went to Russia to get some therapy to help me stay good." says Shego.

"Oh, you killed him...that's why I never heard anything about Drakken again...?" says Kim.

"Yeah. I thought the world would be a better place without him." says Shego.

"Perfect idea. Indeed, the world is better without the evil old perv." says Kim.

"I agree and he was a perv. You can't even imagine how many times he wanted to fuck me, but I never let him 'cause I'm a lesbian and his cock was so disgusting." says Shego. "Drakken's cock smelled like poop."

"I had no idea that you're gay." says Kim.

"I've always been, but I just never told you." says Shego. "Somehow it didn't feel important back in the days."

"And now?" says Kim, who now is more casual since she can see that Shego is truly good.

"Now I feel that you need to have more information about me. Kim, you're very beautiful and extremely sexy. I have...feelings...for you." says Shego.

"You...like me?" says a very surprised Kim.

"I do, Kim. And I'm also aware that you probably never will like me back. Even so, I want you to know." says Shego.

"Shego, not to break your heart, but after what you've done, it's hard to simply fall for you. I am gay though and I can see that you really are sweet." says Kim.

"Thanks, Kim. I'm glad you understand that I'm good." says Shego.

"You're sexy. Not sure if I could love you. We can be friends." says Kim.

"I understand. Let's do friendship." says Shego with a cute smile.

"Okay. Friendship it is, starting here and now." says Kim.

"Kimmie, why didn't it work out with you and Ron?" says Shego.

"Ron's dick was so weak and I discovered that I'm a lesbo so I broke up with him." says Kim.

"I should have known that the boy didn't have much of a thing in his pants." says Shego.

"Yeah." says Kim. "I don't know what I ever so in him."

"You were blinded by love, I guess." says Shego.

"I think that's exactly what I was, Shego. Absolutely blinded by love." says Kim.

"Such a smart woman you are, one of many things I love about you." says Shego.

"Thanks, Shego. I'm glad you think I'm smart." says Kim.

"You're welcome, Kimmie." says Shego. "I'm sorry for all the bad stuff I have done to you over the years."

"Shego, you're forgiven. I'm serious." says Kim.

"That's so damn sweet of you, Kimmie." says a happy cute Shego.

"Yeah, girl." says Kim in a soft sweet friendly tone.

Kim and Shego hug each other.

"You're a good friend." says Shego.

"So are you, actually." says Kim.

"Awww. Thanks." says Shego.

"Now, please leave. I wanna finish my beloved breakfast." says Kim.

"Of course. See ya." says Shego as she grab her jacket and then snap her fingers and disappear in a flash of green light.

4 hours later.

"Shego really is good. It's kinda hard to imagine, but it's very much true." says Kim as she drink some beer and watch TV.

Kim wear a white leather tank top and baggy pink sweatpants.

"I wish Shego was here...she's so damn sexy and...no! Stop! What the crap am I saying?" says Kim.

Kim put down her beer.

"C'mon, Kimmie! Snap out of it. You don't like Shego that way." says Kim.

Kim switch off the TV.

"Damn it, Shego! Get out from my mind..." says Kim in slight anger.

Kim takes a huge sip of her beer. She hope that maybe the alcohol will wash away the thoughts about Shego, but it does the opposite.

"Ahhh, fuck!" screams Kim in anger as she throw her beer across the entire living room.

The bottle of beer is smashed in pieces against the wall.

"Opppss!" says Kim.

Kim cleans up the mess and then pull off her clothes and takes a shower.

The next day.

Kim is walking in the park. It's an awesome summer day so Kim wear a tight white satin top and a short denim skirt and black converse.

"Hi, Kimmie." says Shego as she suddenly walk up next to Kim.

"Shego, don't sneak up on me like that, please." says Kim.

"I'm sorry. Want me to leave?" saus Shego.

"No, you can hang around." says Kim.

"Tight top and short skirt huh? Sexy!" says Shego with a seductive smile.

"Yes, but I wear this for my own sake, not to make your pussy wet." says Kim.

"I understand, Kimmie." says Shego.

Shego laugh sexy and gently slap Kim's sexy butt.

"Hey! Hands off my awesome ass!" says Kim, not happy about having an ass-grab in public.

"Too erotic to not touch." says Shego with a sexy smile.

"I guess I can't blame you for thinking I'm hot." says Kim. "Especially when I'm dressed like this."

"There's a lot of people who'd love to take you to bed." says Shego.

"Yeah." says Kim.

Shego suddenly transform into her evil self.

"Kimmie, what a fucking nice thing! Here you are so I'm gonna kill you." says Shego with an evil smile. "Get ready to die, bimbo."

Kim understands that Shego forgot to take her anti-darkness meds.

"Shego, you and I are friends now, remember?" says Kim.

"Ha! Don't be silly. I will never be friends with you." says Shego.

Kim knocks out Shego.

Kim opens the belt-pouch that Shego wear. In it is a small white jar.

Kim understands that this is Shego's anti-darkness meds.

Kim throw a couple of the pills into Shego's mouth.

Shego becomes good again.

Shego wakes up and says "Kimmie, sorry. I forgot to take my meds this morning."

"No problem, girl. Things are alright." says Kim.

"I'm glad you threw some of the meds down my throat and made me sweet again. I didn't wanna revert to my evil sadistic form." says Shego.

"I know. Just remember the meds from now one." says Kim.

"I will." says Shego.

"Cool." says Kim.

"Yeah. See ya." says Shego as she walk away.

"Sure. See ya, Shego." says Kim with a nice smile.

Kim is surprised at herself for how quickly she and the new good Shego has become true friends.

"I hope Shego will stay good." says Kim.

Kim keep walking through the park and gets to a white bench by a tiny lake.

"Ewww!" says Kim, being hit by memories of how she and Ron used to make out here.

She continue to walk and soon meets Wade, who is no longer short and chubby. These days he is in just as good shape as Kim and sometimes work with her in the field since a girl named Lola has replaced him as Kim's Communications Specialist.

"Hi, Wade." says Kim with a smile.

"Hi, Kim. I'm glad to see you so happy again. It's been a while since I saw that." says Wade.

"Well, that's 'cause I have a new friend and you can't believe who she is." says Kim.

"Cool. So who is she?" says Wade.

"Shego." says Kim.

"Shego...?" gasp Wade in huge surprise.

"Yeah. I can understand that it's hard for you to imagine, but it's true." says Kim.

"Didn't she fall to her death in Peru?" says Wade.

"I thought so, but she did not and she's good and sweet now thanks to the anti-darkness meds she take." says Kim.

"I'm surprised, but I trust your judgement, Kim. If you think Shego's no longer evil, then I'm sure it's true." says Wade.

"Thanks, dude. Nice to have support from ya on this." says Kim. "You're a good friend."

"So are you, Kim. It's thanks to you that I managed to lose weight and become as strong as you, girl." says Wade.

"You're givin' me too much cred. You lost weight and did all that other stuff all on your own." says Kim.


	3. Love and moving in

2 weeks later.

Kim is at the gym, working out to get rid of some fat after having had a cute night with cake and a stack of chick flicks.

"Hi, Kimmie...working out huh? Nice." says Shego as she enter the gym.

Shego's wearing a tight white top and baggy black pants.

For the first time, Kim notice Shego's sexy D plus-cup boobs.

"Are you checking out my milk-jugs?" says Shego, all sexy.

"I'm not..." says Kim as she blush a bit.

"Oh, sure about that, Kim?" says Shego.

"Fine...was looking at your boobs." says Kim. "They are sexy."

"Thanks, girl. I'm glad you love 'em." says Shego.

"Big boobs is awesome. Mo had very sexy boobs. I remember them so well." says Kim.

"I love you very much, Kimmie." says Shego.

"Do you want me?" says Kim.

"Yes." says Shego.

"I want you too, Shego." says Kim with a romantic smile.

"What happened to only friendship?" says Shego.

"Last night I was masturbating and ended up doing it to thoughts about you and that made me discover that I wanna be with you." says Kim.

"Oh, that's a wonderful surprise." says Shego in great awesome joy.

Shego and Kim is about to start making out when suddenly Shego transform into her evil form.

"Kimmie, what a lucky bitch I am. My enemy right here." says Shego with a n evil smile as she put her right arm hard around Kim's neck, about to squeeze Kim so hard that she'll die.

"Shego, you need to take your meds..." says Kim.

"The meds are crap!" says Shego in anger.

"Sorry..." says Kim and then knocks out Shego.

Kim grab the jar from Shego's pouch and throw a pair of pills into Shego's mouth.

Shego turn sweet again.

"Sorry for trying to kill you, Kimmie." says Shego with an adorable smile.

"It's kinda okay. I know you didn't want to." says Kim. "And sorry for knocking you out..."

"No problem. You had to stop me." says Shego. "I can't believe why I forget my meds all the time."

"Alright, cute. Back to where we were, right, babe?" says Kim. "You're so fucking sexy."

"Yes, back to where were, girl. Thanks, you are sexy too." says Shego.

Kim and Shego start to make out with fiery sexual passion.

Kim's left hand end up on Shego's firm round ass and Shego's right hand end up on Kim's left boob.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Kim in a sexual slutty tone.

"Fuck, indeed, Kimmie!" moans Shego, her tone just as slutty and sexual as Kim's.

"You smell like an orgasm...!" moans Kim.

"So do you, babe." whisper Shego, all sexy and seductive.

"I'm getting wet, in my pussy." says Kim.

"That's so damn nice!" moans Shego.

"Yeah, babe." moans Kim.

"We should go somewhere much more private." says Shego as she use her powers to transport Kim and herself to Kim's bedroom.

"Nice choice." says Kim when she sees where they are.

"You have a very cozy bedroom." says Shego.

Shego pull off her clothes and her panties.

"Thanks, Shego. You're so sweet." says Kim as she pull off her clothes and panties too.

"Mmm, cameltoe pussy? Nice! sexy!" says Shego when she sees Kim's pussy.

"Thanks. I'm glad you don't think my pussy-lips are too fat and weird." says Kim.

"I think they're beautiful. Cameltoe is my avorite look for pussy. Actually I wish mine was that way." says Shego.

"Oh, sweet. Yours may not be cameltoe, but it's still very sexy. Green with slight shade of black on the lips of it, so erotic." says Kim.

"Sweet of you to say so, Kimmie." says Shego.

"It's all true. Your green pussy is beautiful." says Kim.

"Really nice that you think that, babe." says Shego.

Kim goes down on her knees and starts to lick Shego's pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck! So sexy! Feels soooo good..yeah!" moans Shego.

Kim smile, happy that Shego get so horny.

"Holy shit, you lick pussy so great." moans Shego.

Kim lick a bit faster.

"Yes! So sexy..." moans Shego.

Kim enjoy the taste of Shego's pussy and pussy-juice.

"I love the way you lick me, Kim." moans Shego.

"Thanks, you taste like one big orgasm." says Kim in a very sexy tone.

"Sweet. Nice...sexy." moans Shego.

Kim lick a bit harder.

"Yes! That feels wonderful. Don't stop. Please don't stop." moans Shego.

Kim lick hard and fast and Shego clearly enjoy it.

"Mmm, yes! Gonna cum soon...I think..." moans Shego, all sexy.

Kim smile in pure sexual joy, very happy that Shego is so horny.

7 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Shego with pleasure as she cum hard.

"Wow! You cum so sexy." says Kim with a cute smile.

"Thanks, babe." says Shego in a sweet soft tone.

"Shego, you're welcome." says Kim.

"Cute Kimmie, a pleasure. Yes, obviously." says Shego.

"Yeah." says Kim.

"Kimmie, do you wanna be licked by me now?" says Shego.

"Yes, Shego. Please lick me." says Kim.

Shego starts to gently lick Kim's sweet pussy.

"That feels so damn nice! Very sexy, indeed..." moans Kim.

Shego lick a bit faster.

"Mmm, damn! That's extremely erotic. It's fucking awesome." moans Kim.

Shego is happy that Kim enjoy to be licked by her.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Kim.

Shego lick slightly harder.

"Yes, that's what I love!" moans a happy Kim. "Eat my love-hole...mmm, so sexy and fun."

12 minutes later.

"Ahhh, shit...yeah! Amazing!" moans a very happy Kim as she cum hard.

"I love how you cum, girl." says Shego.

"Thanks." says Kim.

Kim and Shego takes the action to the bed and starts to lick each other in the 69 position.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans both of them.

It feels very good for both Kim and Shego.

"You taste like a sexual paradise, Kimmie. I love that." says Shego.

"Awww! Thanks, babe. You taste wonderful as well." says Kim.

"That makes me happy." says Shego.

"Sweet." says Kim.

Kim gently slide a finger into Shego's sexy ass and starts to slowly and gently finger-fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! That's kinky and I love such things a lot." moans Shego.

"I'm glad you do." moans Kim.

"Kimmie, you're so sexy." moans Shego.

"Shego, you're sexy too." moans Kim.

"Thanks...fuck, yeah!" moans Shego.

"Awww! You make me very horny." moans Kim.

Kim finger-fuck Shego's ass faster and harder.

"Fuck! Holy shit, that's wonderful...so damn sexy." moans Shego.

"Ready to cum soon?" whisper Kim, all sexy and erotic.

"Not yet. I want this to go on for a while." says Shego with a cute smile.

"Okay. Sexy." moans Kim.

"Yeah." moans Shego.

Shego and Kim are both very horny. Their pussies are sokaing wet and their nipples erect.

"Kim, you're the best. I love you." says Shego.

"And I love you." says Kim.

55 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fucking cute!" moans Kim and Shego at the same time as they cum together.

The next day.

"Yesterday was a lot of fun." says Shego.

"It truly was. So sexy." says Kim.

"Oh yeah." says Shego.

"Shego, you've seen my home. Later today I wanna see yours." says Kim.

"That's kinda a shame...you see I don't have a real home. I mostly live in Drakken's old lair or on the streets. I can't afford an aaprtment." says Shego.

"Awww! Poor you. Move in with me. That way we can have sex more often." says Kim.

"I'd love that." says Shego.

"Wonderful." says Kim.

"Yeah. Time for these." says Shego as she take her meds.

"Will you need those for the rest of your life?" says Kim.

"If I wanna be good, yes. Without them I'll become evil again, as you've seen." says Shego. "I wish there was another way for me to stay good, but there's not."

"Okay. Takin' meds is better than being stuck in evil against your will, I guess." says Kim.

"So true, Kimmie my love." says Shego.

"Yeah." says Kim.

"I love you." says Shego.

Shego gives Kim a sexy kiss on the mouth.

"Awww! Cute." says a happy Kim.

"Yes, you're cute." says Shego.

"Thanks, Shego. I love you." says Kim.

Later the same day.

Kim and Shego bring some of Shego's things into Kim's apartment.

"What's in this thing?" says Kim as she carry Shego's huge leather bag into the bedroom.

"Clothes and shoes, mostly...and my two dildos and a vibro-egg." says Shego.

"Alright." says Kim.

"Is there a closet where I can keep my clothes?" says Shego.

"Right over here." says Kim as she open the door to her double walk in closet.

"Nice." says Shego.

"On this side you can keep your stuff, babe." says Kim as she gesture to the left side of the closet.

"Thanks, Kimmie." says Shego as she open her leather bag and starts to put the clothes in place on the empty clothing racks.

"Lots of green clothes." says Kim.

"Of course, it's my favorite color and has been so since I was a kid." says Shego.

"I thought that was only evil you." says Kim.

"No, it's good me as well." says Shego.

"Cute." says Kim with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, I can be cute when I want to." says Shego.

"Such as when we have sex." says Kim.

"Exactly." says Shego.

"You're so cool, Shego. I love that." says Kim.

"That's sweet." says Shego.

Shego gives Kim a sexy kiss.


	4. Very sweet

The next day.

"Shego, have you taken your meds?" says Kim.

"Yes, a few minutes ago. Nice of you to remind me and it's good that you do since I sometimes forget." says Shego.

"I just wanna make sure that you don't become evil." says Kim.

"Kimmi, you're so sweet." says Shego.

"Okay. Thanks." says Kim.

"No problem, babe." says Shego with a cute smile.

"Awww! So fucking nice you are." says a happy Kim.

"I do my best to be, girl." says Shego.

"Really can't ask for more than your best." says Kim as she give Shego a hug.

"Let's eat lunch." says Shego.

"What should I make for us?" says Kim.

"You can leave that to me. I actually have some kitchen skills." says Shego.

"Nice." says Kim with a sweet smile.

Shego goes into kitchen and easy quick-cook food using her powers.

20 minutes later, Shego has made spicy beef pizza.

"Wow! Smells totally yummy. I had no idea you were such a housewife." says Kim in positive surprise.

"Thanks. Time to eat." say Shego.

Kim and Shego eat.

"Mmm, it taste wonderful." says Kim with an adorable smile.

"Awww! Thanks, Kimmie. I'm glad you love it." says Shego.

"I really do, it's awesome. Who taught you to cook?" says Kim.

"Nobody. I'm self-taught." says Shego. "I spent quite a lot of time, teaching myself how to cook on my time off, back when I worked for Drakken."

"Interesting. And sweet." says Kim.

"Being able to cook was also pretty useful since Drakken could never cook and he and I didn't have enough money for take-out every single day." says Shego.

"Okay. I understand." says Kim.

"So cute!" says Shego.

"Yeah." says Kim.

"I assume you can cook and that your mommy taught you how." says Shego.

"You're absolutely correct, Shego. My mother's taught me to cook." says Kim.

"Sweet." says Shego.

"Mmm, yes, you are sweet." says Kim.

"Awww, so are you." says Shego.

"Yeah, girl." says Kim with a cute little laugh.

Kim wear her mission outfit, a tight dark violet crop-top style t-shirt and baggy black leather cargo-pants and dark boots.

Shego wear a green tank top and blue skinny jeans and white shoes.

"Kimmie, you're sooo cool." says a happy Shego with a cute smile.

"Awww, thanks." says Kim, being happy too.

"No problem, babe." says Shego.

15 minutes later.

"I need to go. I have a mission." says Kim.

"Alright, see you later." says Shego.

"Yeah, babe." says Kim as she grab her bag and leave.

Shego plop down on the couch, pull down her jeans and starts to masturbate.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Shego in sexual joy. "Holy damn shit...so sexy!"

45 minutes later.

"Oh my fucking damn!" moans Shego as she cum hard.

7 hours later, Kim get home.

"How did it go?" says Shego.

"Perfect. I didn't even break a sweat. Honestly a very easy mission." says Kim.

"Good. I'm happy that you're home." says Shego.

"Thanks." says Kim.

"Wanna cuddle?" says Shego.

"I need a shower first, but after that we can cuddle." says Kim.

"Okay." says Shego.

Kim walk into the bathroom, pull off her clothes and step into the shower.

15 minutes later.

"Now we can cuddle." says Kim as she put on a green t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Alright, Kimmie." says Shego.

Kim and Shego starts to cuddle, in bed.

"Mmmm, you smell like a divine orgasm!" moans Kim.

"Awww, thanks!" moans Shego.

"You're welcome, sexy Shego. I love you sooo fucking much." moans Kim.

"Kimmie, you're sexy too. I love you." moans Shego.

"So sweet." moans Kim. "Very erotic."

"Yeah." moans Kim.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Shego.


	5. Love!

"Yeah!" moans Kim.

"I love you so fucking much, babe." moans Shego.

"And I love you a lot as well." moans Kim.

"Such a sexy woman you are." moans Shego.

"Mmmm!" moans Kim.

Shego gives Kim a sexy kiss.

"Your lips taste so sexy!" moans Shego.

"That's erotic!" moans Kim.

"It absolutely is." moans Shego.

2 weeks later.

"Shego, you're so beautiful." says Kim.

"Thanks, so are you, Kim." says Shego.

"Awww, sweet." says Kim with a cute smile.

"Wanna have sex later?" says Shego in an erotic tone.

"Yeah, later." says Kim.

"Okay." says Shego.

Shego wear a shine green latex tank top and brown leather tights.

She wear no shoes.

Kim wear a variant of her mission outfit, a blue tight t-shirt and baggy denim jeans and black combat boots.

Kim goes into the kitchen and grab a taco while Shego takes a nap on the couch.

2 hours later.

"Lick me to orgasm, please..." says Kim with a cute smile as she unzip her baggy jeans.

"Awww, Kimmie!" says Shego in a soft sweet tone as she goes down on her knees and starts to lick Kim's sexy pussy.

"Fuck! You lick with such slutty confidence." says a happy horny Kim with a cute smile.

45 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Kim as she get a huge sweet orgasm.

"Awww! Such an adorable orgasm." says Shego.

The next day.

Kim and Shego wear only leather bras and nothing else.

Their pussies seem to already be wet. They sit on the couch and simply talk and relax.

"Kimmie, do you wonder why I wanted to kill you so bad when I was evil...?" says Shego.

"No, not really. Tell me anyway." says Kim with a cute smile.

"Because you were all I ever wanted to be...smart, beautiful, powerful, sexy and famous." says Shego.

"I don't understand. What did that have to do with killing me?" says Kim.

"Well...I did really hate that I could never become all of that so I go so mad that I made it made my personal goal to destroy you." says Shego.

"Oh! Now I understand, but you no longer hate me?" says Kim.

"Not one bit. I love you, Kimmie." says Shego.

"Your pussy smell like a paradise." says Kim.

"Thanks, so does your pussy too." says Shego.

"I need to lick it." says Kim as she lean down and lick Shego's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Shego in pleasure.

Kim lick with passion.

"Holy shit, so damn sexy!" moans a happy Shego.

Kim lick a bit harder.

"Yes! Lick my hole, Kimmie. It feels so good." moans Shego.

Kim lick faster.

"Mmmm, fuck...so sexy!" moans Shego.

Kim continue to lick while she also gently rub Shego's left boob through the leather of her bra.

"Mmm, yes! Play with the naughty milk-makers...mmm, sexy! So nice!" moans Shego, all slutty.

Kim is happy and so is Shego.

Shego pull off her own bra and toss it onto the floor.

Shego moan in sexual joy and suddenly to both Kim's and her own surprise, breast-milk squirt out from Shego's nipples.

"Oh my gosh!" says Kim in surprise.

"What...? How can I produce boob-milk? I'm not a mom." says Shego.

"I don't understand either. Usually only chicks who are preggo or who's given birth can make milk spray out from the boobs like that." says Kim.

"I hope nothing is wrong with me, but it looked kinda sexy though." says Shego.

"Yeah, it did, babe." says Kim.

Kim lick up some of the breast-milk from Shego's left boob.

"Does it taste all sexy?" says Shego.

"Yeah." says Kim.

"Sweet." says Shego.

Kim starts to lick Shego's pussy again.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Shego.

Kim lick with passion and confidence.

"Yeah! Lick me, girl." moans Shego.

45 minutes later.

"Holy crap! Yes, so sexy!" moans Shego as she get a huge orgasm.

"Awww! Nice!" says Kim with an erotic smile.

"Thanks, Kimmie. You're amazing." says Shego.

"It's so sexy when you call me Kimmie." says Kim with a smile.

"I'm glad you feel so." says Shego.

"Shego, I love you." says Kim.

"And I love you, sexy Kimmie." says Shego.

"Yay!" says a happy Kim.


	6. Kimmie and Shego forever

2 months later.

"Shego, please marry me..." says Kim with a sexy smile.

"Kimmie, you know that I love you, but I'm not the type of woman who do the whole wedding-thing." says Shego.

"Are you breakin' up with me?" says Kim in a sad tone.

"No, not at all. I just think that we can be together for the rest of out life even though we're not married." says Shego.

"Well, I'm kinda traditional about this and I wanna be married to the person I love and that's you." says Kim.

"I understand, but I'm not traditional and I don't think we need to be married to show our love for each other." says Shego.

"Perhaps we can meet somewhere in the middle, so to speak." says Kim. "Kinda have a modified ceremony, but not actually getting married."

"That sounds good." says Shego. "I can do that, Kimmie my love."

"Awesome!" says a very happy Kim.

"Awww! Kimmie." says Shego.

Nearly a year later.

Kim wear a purple satin dress and Shego wear a green leather dress.

"Today we're here to celebrate the love between Miss Kimberly Ann Possible and Miss Sheron Emily Go." says Sir Aaron Blue.

"Kimmie, thanks to you I'm a much better woman than I once were. You're absolutely wonderful and I love sooo much, sexy girl. Life with you is very nice and I look forward to being with you for the rest of my life." says Shego.

"Shego, you're a very sweet person and I'm so happy that you love me. I think you are really sexy and smart, babe. Everyday with you is so much fun and I look forward to our future together." says Kim.

"And there we have it." says Sir Blue. "Miss Possible and Miss Go."

"Kimmie, you're so fucking sexy." whisper Shego.

"Thanks, babe." whisper Kim.

"Let's go home and have slutty sex for hours." whisper Shego.

"Sounds wonderful." whisper Kim.

"Yeah, sooo sexy." whisper Shego.

"I know, babe." whisper Kim.

"Awww, you're so sweet." whisper Shego.

"Thanks." whisper Kim.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
